Hardships of Love
by Scarlette Beauty
Summary: Chapeter 4 is up!Inuyasha and Kagome have finally gotten together and they live happily ever after. NOT! They have problems just like everyone else. What happens when they have Clingy Kikyo and Obssessive Kouga? FInd out in This FanFiction. Discontinued..
1. Inuyasha and Kagome Together at Last !

Hardships of Love  
  
Hey AnimeCutie101 is here! This is my first fic so  
  
Please read it! :D I need reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beginning Chappie  
  
~ I just don't know. Do I love her? Should I tell her? Maybe I should. ~ " Inuyasha, Inuyasha-" said Kagome waving her hand in his face. ~ She has lovely hands.. Wait. Lovely WHAT THE HELL? I really have to stop eating ramen Powder~. "What wench?" said Inuyasha irritated as ever. " I just wanted to give you your food. Geez, you act like my grandpa with diarrhea," Said Kagome walking away. Shippou and Inuyasha exchanged puzzled looks and continued eating the fish.  
  
~Meanwhile~........  
  
"Ah, this is a nice night", said Miroku stretching putting his arm around Sango. Sango pushing his arm and replacing on his hip said "Yeah the stars are really pretty tonight". Everyone was sitting around the fire on their monthly camping trip. IT was a weekend when the best friends got together and camped out. It was spring. The Weather was not to hot and not to cold and the night was nice and clear perfect for camping. Kagome, sitting next to Sango was daydreaming. ~ Inuyasha, I wish you would open up more and stop being so stubborn. You act tough and try to look tough with your leather and motorcycle but I know that you look gorgeous and hot. Wait. That wasn't my thought. I was thinking that Inuyasha was nice and soft deep down inside. Where did that come from? *Evil Laughing Voice* "Its cause you want him" Want him. What. Get out of my head before I kick your evil laughin-~ "KAGOME! Earth to Kagome, come in Kagome." Losing her trail of thought Sango had finally got Kagome's attention. " You were thinking about "Him" weren't you?" asked Sango. "Who" said Kagome as if not wanting to talk about it.  
  
End of my First Chappie. This is the times to celebrate a joyous occasion. 


	2. THE KISS!

Hardships of Love  
  
Hey,  
  
This is AnimeCutie101 again bringing you another chapter of of her first fan fic.  
  
SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE NOT GOOD FOR A BEGINNER!!!!!!  
  
RECAP OF LAST THING HAPPENING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Losing her trail of thought Sango had finally got Kagome's attention. " You were thinking about "Him" weren't you?" asked Sango. "Who" said Kagome as if not wanting to talk about it.  
  
NOW THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!  
  
"Exactly who are you referring to?" said Kagome blankly, hoping to thought off Sango. "Your ex-boyfriend Kouga, that's who!" Said Sango annoyed by her best friend's blankness. "Ti would think about him in a million years. Besides that BAKA was annoying and obsessive in a frey scary sort of way!" Kagome said flatly. Attempting to change the topic "SO school on Monday what are you wearing?" said Kagome anxiously. Sango glared at her. "Don't change the subject on me. I am your best friend. Who the-". Inuyasha then walked up. "Kagome could I talk to you for a second." "Aaah, sure". Kagome was relieved by his invite and followed him into the forest. They came upon some tall grass. Kagome stopped as she saw Inuyasha sitting in the grass. Kagome sat beside him and looked up at Inuyasha. He seemed kinda shy and looked away. "Kagome, do you believe in love?" said Inuyasha still looking away. Kagome was shocked by the question but answered, "Sure, I think there is someone out there for everybody?" Inuyasha edged alittle close to Kagome. "Kagome.........I......I.....think......I think I......Have......Fe...e...li...ngs...for...YOU!!!" said Inuyasha stuttering. Kagome was shocked. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.(A/n: DAMMIT KAGOME WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE HIM SAY IT!!!!!) Inuyasha was looked confused and hurt. HE turned away from her and started walking away from her. Kagome said, "WAIT, Inuyasha! I care about you too and I-". But, soft and warm lips and arms around her waist stopped her words. ~It feel so right being in his arms. ~ Thought Kagome. She quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
END OF THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! REVIEWS WOULD HELP!!! REMEMBER I AM A NEWBIE!!!! 


	3. Evil Sango with a mallet!

Hardships of Love  
  
Hey this is another chappie of my story by none other than ANIMECUTIE101!!!!! NOW THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RECAP OF LAST THING HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WAIT, Inuyasha! I care about you too and I-". But, soft and warm lips and arms around her waist stopped her words. ~It feels so right being in his arms. ~ Thought Kagome. She quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
NOW THE ACTUAL CHAPPIE!!!!!  
  
Kagome broke the kiss to gasp for air. "Feh," said Inuyasha. Kagome started breathing normally again and said, "Inuyasha I care about you a lot and I want to be with you." Inuyasha hugged her. He had always known this would happen but he never knew it would be this magical. He held her close then pushed her away. Kagome looked very hurt. Then, "Kagome, Inuyasha" said Shippou. "Miroku, he may actually die this time. Sango pulled out her Mallet. He was doing Hentai things and Sango hit him like a bat to a baseball." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged concerned looks and followed Shippo back to the campsite. "Hentai, You perverted...I am going to beat you to a pulp or at least till you will never touch, grope, or look at another girl AGAIN!!!!!!!" said an infuriated Sango. Miroku was in a corner of a tree scared and fending for his life. As Sango raised her Mallet Inuyasha caught it and held a screaming and squirming Sango. Kagome said, "Sango calm down. Kagome was standing in front of Miroku as a shield. (A/N: BAD IDEA KAGOME MOVE!!!) Miroku couldn't help it he grope her butt. And Kagome turning blood red punched him so hard he was knocked out. "Maybe, we should have let Sango Kill HIM!!!" muttered Kagome. Sango who used up all her strength screaming and squirming fell asleep. Realizing this Inuyasha took Sango to her tent. Miroku having enough trauma for one day went to his tent after waking up with a "Good Night". Shippo who didn't feel like staying any longer left. (A/N: HE is much older and independent!) Kagome went to sit beside Inuyasha. HE started turning red. They stayed up a bit more talking and then Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned deep red but he was too sleepy to think on it. He put his arms around her waist and went to sleep.  
  
END OF ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!! invisible audience applauses THANK YOU!!!!! 


	4. Kagome tells off Kouga!

Hardships of Love  
  
First off I would like to APOLOGIZE for the long wait. Sorry everyone!!! School would was getting the best of me!!!! I also would like to thank everyone for the reviews!!! I am glad I have constructive criticism! Some are better than others but thanks!!!!! I will try my best to fit the expectations.  
  
NOW!!!!! NEXT CHAPPIE READY  
  
RECAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome went to sit beside Inuyasha. HE started turning red. They stayed up a bit more talking and then Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned deep red but he was too sleepy to think on it. He put his arms around her waist and went to sleep.  
  
NOW THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!  
  
In the morning, Kagome felt warmth beside her. She didn't look over remembering everything from last night to know that it was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see a surprised and happy Sango staring down at her. Kagome turned blood red beside an Inuyasha redder and more shocker than her.  
  
They quickly moved out of their position. Kagome left to gather her stuff in the unused tent while Sango bugged her.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Sango, I will beat you with your own mallet until you drown in your own BLOOD if you don't leave me alone," said Kagome. "But Kag," said Sango but Kagome cut her off. "ITS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Kagome then went to her tent to pack her remaining stuff.  
  
When everyone was packed, they put everything in the car. Inuyasha first dropped off Miroku (A/n: FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!!!!) then Sango.  
  
All that was left in the car was Inuyasha and Kagome. HE started driving slowly but was shot a glare by Kagome so he returned to normal speed. "so Kagome will you-" said Inuyasha but cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I will. I thought it was official last night. And then the whole Sango thing this morning so yeah Inuyasha I will be your girlfriend." Inuaysha pulled up to her house. "OH NO!!!" she shouted. "NANI?!?" said Inuyasha.  
  
He looked up to see Kouga, Kagome's ex-boyfriend. "Yo, Kagome. Want to go the movies?" said Kouga completely ignoring Inuaysha. "Let's dump the mutt and you can be with me. "Mutt, I show you a mutt." Inuyasha was about to swing when Kagome stopped him.  
  
"I will handle this. Listen here, Kouga. Number ONE, I am not your woman so STOP SAYING THAT! Number Two, I have a boyfriend and he is cooler, cuter, and the list goes on better than you. And LAST, if you don't get the HELL away from me I am calling the Law office to tell them how you VIOLATED MY RESTRAINING ORDER!" Kouga then took her hands into his hands. Inuyasha looked as if he was going to burst with fury!! Ignoring him, Kouga said, " Whatever makes MY WOMAN happy!!!! Call me when you break up with the mutt!!!!" Kouga then sped off. "Who are you callin' a mutt you wimpy wolf!?!?" But he was already gone.  
  
"Inuyasha don't waste your breath on the THICK-HEADED BAKA!!!" Feh," said Inuyasha. He parked his car, Stunned by Kagome's words, and walked into her home.  
  
"You, don't have to do this, I mean carrying my stuff in," said Kagome." "No, I want to," said Inuyasha now smirking, "Plus I don't you to get hurt with you girly little arms". "Well hopefully you noticed I AM a girl," said Kagome with an I-knew-his-kindness-couldn't-last voice.  
  
"Whatever," said Inuyasha. "Well, I would say we are done. I am settled in everything is put away. Thanks Inuyasha," Said Kagome. "Uh...Ok then bye." Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick brush on the lips and left.  
  
Kagome sighed and check the caller id on her phone. She saw Sango's name at least 50 times. Wow, thought Kagome.  
  
She picked up a list Titled 'Sango' and wrote a record of 50 calls in 7 minutes. Avoice answers that she recongnizes as Sango, "Hello".  
  
"Hey Sango!"  
  
"Hey Kag, wassup".  
  
"nothing much u?"  
  
"What do you mean 'nothing much'! I saw oyu this morining with Inuyasha!"  
  
"Not this again!"  
  
"Damn straight this again! Whats goin on?"  
  
"Nothin'".  
  
"Are you guys a couple?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awww, that is too cute!!!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"its okay Kagome, I ma glad you found someone you like!"  
  
"I used to like Kouga."  
  
"keywords are 'used to'! besides he was obbessive in a creepy and annoying sort of way."  
  
"Your right. And I had to tell him off this afternoon when Inuyasha came to drop me off!"  
  
"Well at least he knows how you feel!"  
  
"No he doesn't he is still thicker than pavement and thinks I am his. I am not a prize to be one!"  
  
"I understand completely. Miroku is always groping me!"  
  
"You go it worse than me. Anyway I am hungry and tired I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bai Bai".  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went to sleep.  
  
END OF MY LONGEST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
